From Death to Life
by bunnybear17
Summary: Being on the brink of death you hope that something will happen to give you that extra chance at life, I had given up on that hope. Then I met the Cullen’s; just when you think that’s as far as life will take you, everything changes.JXOc,EXOc,BXJ
1. Chapter 1

From Death To Life

AN-You guys know the drill by now but just for kicks, I don't own twilight or its characters I just own my own characters. I'd like to think my good friend Jen for helping me out. No flames and don't forget to r&r.

1.The Doctor

When you hear the word hospital you think of life, death, and sickness. Hospitals are a place where you come to get better when you feel sick or trying to recover after an accident. Doctors and nurses are always there to look after you, help you back on the road to recovery. That was till I came along, and now I'm dieing from the inside out, I fear for my friend, as he started to make is way over to here. Something was changing within me; then in a flash he was by my side.

Looking out my hospital window on the second floor, I was trying to brush my chocolate coloured wet hair. It wasn't different then any other day in Forks, Washington, cloudy, muggy, and miserable. Oh happy day. Today was the first day that I get to meet the new doctor on staff and the doctor in charge of my case. Looking down on the world I can see everyone coming and going, I always feel like I'm looking in on the world; as if I'm doing something wrong. I feel as if the world has moved on without me, it knows I'm just a lost cause.

"Excuse me," I turned to see a man in his early to mid twenties, he has blond hair, stands at about, 6'2", he's slender but with a muscular build. "Would you happen to know where Miss Aleera Weston is? I've been in here about three times and I can't fine her anywhere."

I smiled at the man, "I'm Aleera Westin. You must be Dr. Cullen. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand to him. He walked in carefully along the floor, and took my hand in his. His hand was slightly colder then mine.

"I must admit you are not what I was expecting," I looked at him questioningly, "Oh it's just that looking at your chart, I would have expected you to be confined to bed rest."

I gave the good doctor a small sad smile, "I know what you mean. My last doctor told me that he would figure out what was wrong with me, next thing I know Annie is giving me a letter that tells me I have one, two months max to live, that was about six months ago. After that I just gave up." I looked away from his face and whispered, "I'm just out of time."

He sat in the chair in front of me, "Tell me how this started." I took a deep breath and looked out the window with sad eyes, "I'm a bastard child. See a man raped my mother on her way here to Forks. As far as I know I'm the one that killed her." He put his hand on my shoulder; looking into his eyes he had the look of caring and compassion, not petty like I get from the others that look at me. "I broke all of her ribs, one of them had punctured one of her lungs. I have no other family after that, my mom's last word was my name; the doctor didn't know what happened or how. I was supposed to have died that day as well. Annie, the nurse, saw that I wasn't dead. Annie told me that the doctor made a mistake in not finding my heart beat. Since then Annie has been like my grandmother."

"Now Aleera tell me, how have you been living so long, if you where suppost to have died six months ago?" he look somewhat confused.

"Oh they've been giving me blood transfusions every week." I confessed to the good doctor.

I looked at him; he had a small smile on his face, "Aleera how much would you like to see the world other then through this window?" I nodded my head, "I'll be back after my shift and we'll talk about it." His smile was so big. It reminded me of when a father first sees his newborn child; it was a smile that made me happy just by seeing it.

"Okay see you then." I smiled at him, as he left the room, not on of those cheesy ones but a real life smile reached my eyes. His wife is a real lucky lady to have a man with as much compassion as he does. I looked outside one last time before getting up and leaving my hospital room. I love to stay with the little kids because they need someone other then the doctors to come and see them and care for them. I go to sit with them, read to them, sing to them, and draw with them. I make them happy and they make me happy; it's more then I could ask for as a dieing wish.

Opening the door Nikki one of the girls saw me, "Ally!" she squealed. All the other kids started to smile when they all saw me.

"Hey guys," I smiled at everyone, "so what are we going to do today?" They all ran over to me. For the next five and a half hours we colored, painted, danced, sang, and played bored games. I finely looked at the clock; it read 2:30 pm. I was getting up when I heard the door open.

"Is everyone having a fun time?" there at the door was Dr. Cullen. "Aleera, what are you doing here?" he asked in a sweet smooth tone . I wondered if he could ever get mad.

"She comes so we can have fun." Daren, a small but big boy told the caring doctor. All the kids in this hospital looked at me as if I was their big sister or I was their idol; things like this always brought a smile to my face.

The doctor's smooth voice came into my thoughts, "That's very nice of you." He was motioning for me to follow him. I waved to the kids on my way to the door; they all looked sad to see me go. "Aleera, I was wondering-I mean my wife and I were wondering if you would like to spend a night or two with us. If you don't mind that is?" He gave me a nervous smile.

I was surprised to hear his question, I mean no one other then Annie asked me to come over and spend the night, "Umm-I guess if your wife is okay with it then sure."

His smile grew bigger, "It will be fine, trust me." We ended up at my room, "I'm sure the kids will love you." Kids? He looks too young to have more then one; I gave him a questioning look, "Oh yes, my wife Esme and I have five adopted teenagers. There is Rosalie twin sister to Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are both dating as are Alice and Jasper." You could tell he was a family man by the way he talked about his family. "Now do you need anything other then the stuff that Annie gave me?"

"You ask Annie for some of my things?" he nodded at me with a small mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, well she has been like a Grandmother to you-she told me that 'she'll have everything she'll need.' " She would say that too;I just don't know what I'd do without Annie. I smiled. "We can leave now if you like?" I nodded my head and we soon headed down the elevator and out the door to his car.

Thanks for reading and remember NO FLAMES AND R&R Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

From Death To Life

**AN – Second chapter!! Okay well I don't own twilight...of course. Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R. **

**The Family**

Dr. Cullen looked like he just won the lottery; he looked like the happiest man on earth. I don't see way he would be happy for me coming to spend a couple days with him and his family. Why so happy?

His soothing voice broke through my train of thought, "You don't know how happy my wife will be to meet you." I don't know if his smile could get any bigger. I just had to smile too,"So I heard that you love to sing."

I giggled, "Oh Annie."

"Yes I love to sing, I sing to the kids to help them fall asleep most of the time. When I sing it feels like I'm alive; like nothing can touch me, like I can live forever."

"You know, my son Edward loves to play the piano. He too sings when he thinks no one is listening." Was it just me, or was he trying to get his son and I to go out when I'm on the verge of dieing. "You know I was thinking about it and I just maybe able to help you."

I looked at him, like a dear in the headlights of a car. "You can...help me?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes...it could very well prolong your life to a year." he sounded so excited about it.

"A year? I thought my time was up..." I smiled, "thank-you so much Dr-" he cut me off.

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle." You didn't have to see the smile to hear it.

"Okay…Mr. C." he chuckled at the name. We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we came to the house it was big and fancy; the more I looked at this house the more it felt like a place I could call home.

The car came to a stop; Mr. C looked at me," This is home." Those three little words meant a lot to me. Having a place to call home, let alone a family to love and care for me would bring the light back into my life. The car door opened on my side, Mr. C held the door open for me. I never heard or saw him get out of the car. In his left hand was my black and blue duffel bag.

Making our way up to the house I was getting nervous – I saw other cars in the driveway but didn't think to look at them – it left like their were butterflies in my stomach."Don't worry so much, everything will be fine Aleera. Trust me." I nodded and took a deep breath as he opened the door to the house.

"Carlisle,"A happy feminine voice yelled out, "I'm in the kitchen." As soon as I was in the house, it just...took my breath away. Everything they owned looked so clean and sleek. The atmosphere was just so soothing; everything was just so perfect. Mr. C set my black and blue duffel bag down by the stairs and make a left to what I guessed was the kitchen. When I entered I saw a woman standing there at about 5'6', she looked to be in her late 20's. She had caramel-colored hair with a heart-shaped face and dimples when she smiled; she had a figure that was slender, but rounded and soft. "You must be Aleera." Her smile was just as loving like like Carlisle's. "Carlisle, you never said how pretty she is." She was scolding him and it was so cute. "Now Aleera would you like to meet the rest of the family?" her smile would be enough to light up the world.

"Yes please Mrs. C." she giggled and soon was out the door that I just came through just moments before.

"Take a sate Aleera." Mr. C said as he motioned to the stole that sat just in front of the island.

"Everyone can you come down stairs please." Esme or Mrs. C as I started to call her, called up the stairs. You could here moving around rather loudly I might add. Doors where opened as everyone upstairs started to come downstairs where Mrs. C was waiting for everyone. "In the kitchen please…and yes everyone."

The most astoundingly beautiful women came into the kitchen; she was tall-statuesque and had long, wavy blonde hair. She walked with such class and elegance it was like you were watching a movie were the princess of the ball just made entrance. She was looking at me with violet eyes...they were breathtaking.

The next person that came through the kitchen door was a man. He intimidated me at first; being tall and extremely muscular like a linebacker. His smile made him seem so innocent, with his dimpled cheeks and slightly curly dark hair.

Anther man walked through the kitchen door. He was tall with honey blond hair. He was also muscular but looked more like a track runner. When I looked into his eyes it was like looking at a man that was fighting something within him, like a solider that had just come home from the war.

A woman entered the room just after the honey blonde man, she was petite-pixie like you could say ; reminded me of Tinkerbell just not blond. She had a graceful walk and short, spiky, black hair. When she looked at me she smiled and gave me a small wave.

The last person to come in was man. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes like he know what I was thinking. He was lean and tall too; his hair was dark, he had high cheekbones, and like all the others they looked like they would be modeling somewhere like Melon, Paris, or Italy...somewhere really high fashion.

"Everyone,"as Mrs. C spoke no ones eyes life me; I was starting to feel like I they were inspecting me. "This is Miss Aleera Weston, and she will be staying with us for a few days…"

"Aleera is a patient of mine," Mr. C continent form where Mrs. C left off, "Aleera this is Rosalie Hale," he pointed to the beautiful women with wavy blonde hair that came in first to the kitchen, "the man next to her is Emmett Cullen her boyfriend," then he pointed to the extremely muscular linebacker that came in after her,"Jasper Hale is Rosalie's twin brother," the honey blond with the eyes that have seen to much, "Alice is also dating Jasper," she was the pixie looking girl, "and last but not least is Edward Cullen."

"Hello." They all side at once. My head started to hurt, it was like a migraine only worse this has never happened before. At least not this bad then...pain and death, all of these flashes of things that have happened in the lives of these people. The last thing I saw was what thought was Mr. C biting all of them, then everything went black.

**Okay well thats it...remember R&R and NO FLAMES!! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN -Third chapter!! Sorry it took a little longer then I thought, anyway you know the deal I don't own twilight blah blah blah. Other then that I hope you like and enjoy...but don't forget to R&R!!**

**3.The Secret **

All I saw was darkness was the only thing surrounded me. Then bright light came into my view. Everything was just so overwhelming the pain, remorse, but also happiness and love.

When the light finally faded away I opened my eyes, what I saw was not the Cullen house; no I saw a man, a pastor standing and talking to the people in a church. The pastor spoke in an English accent; how did I get to England? Suddenly my head turned to look out the window, that's when the reflection caught my eye; the reflection did not belong to me but to Carlisle. His face, hair, nothing had changed with time, the only thing I could see that had changed was the attire that everyone wore. Everything looked so old like it was from the 1600's.

Flashes started taking over. This time Carlisle was hunting something along with some other people. I saw what looked to be a human, but then it shed its skin and turned into an over grown wolf – the man wolf or werewolf looked to be just like any other wolf out there except for the fact that it was the size of a horse– the wolf was brought down and soon set ablaze. The werewolf was hollering in pain and misery.

That memory came and went, and a new one took it's place. This one had pain of a man; it was a pain at the jugular vein, a pain that made you wish for your death. A man was causing this pain for the other, he was biting into his neck. He then pulled away, looking at his victim – Carlisle – with a smile on his face that was so evil it sent chills down my entire body. The man was a vampire...and now so was Carlisle.

More flashes came in a blur. I saw Carlisle try and kill himself and then feed off a group of deer, then finally becoming a doctor, loving father and a caring husband.

The flashes soon came to a halt, my headache was slowly getting worse. I knew when this was over I was going to need a bottle of aspirin...a big bottle of aspirin. Here we go again.

Light, there was light again, my eyes were closed firmly; it soon faded out. Then my eyes opened again but this time I could tell I was seeing though someone else's eyes. Here, the person was standing in a line with a paper in hand; what looked like to be a solider – the attire was something you would find in the1860's. Looking at the paper it read Jasper Whitlock. Jasper joined the Confederate States Army in the Civil War.

The memory soon left being followed with another one. I saw Jasper making his way through the ranks quickly. That's when I saw a woman, a vampire. With his high rank and training she used him to work to claim a territory. Jasper would train young vampires, then killed them when they where know longer needed.

The memory soon faded out. Flash's started coming and going. I saw him meeting Alice, falling in love with her, meeting the Cullen's for the first time, and soon becoming part of the family. They looked so happy to be together.

His memories soon came to a halt, and for that I was thankful for. More light soon surrounded me; the only thing was the light never left. The eyes I was looking though opened. Pain. That's all that was felt all though the light. Looking around I saw nothing but white walls.

The flashes started; Jasper – so this must be Alice – she was looking at Jaspers ass as he came to diner; it's like she know he was going to be there. Soon the flashes showed me them meeting the Cullen's.

It then stopped, everything was just so over whelming. Light was starting to take over my sight, but I didn't, couldn't close my eyes. The first thing I saw was Carlisle and he was treating what looked to be a broken leg. The way Carlisle was moving his lips looked like he was saying…Esme.

A new memory came and took its place. Here she was getting married not to Carlisle but to another man. The man started abusing her; she became pregnant and had a son. The son died what looked to be just days later.

Next thing I know Esme was standing at a cliff ready to jump and that's just what she did. So much pain. My heart went out to this woman; then Carlisle was standing over her. Last thing I saw was Esme and Carlisle getting married.

Darkness, took over the light that I have become so a custom to. I would never wish to see these things and I just hope they don't any worse. Light. Someones memory's were coming to me; brightness then nothing.

There once more, was Carlisle treating patients for something; there was a woman begging him to do something. The eyes I was looking through were looking at the eyes of Carlisle; the look in Carlisle's eyes was the look of loneliness. This person, whose eyes were holding myself, loved there mother and did not wish to leave her. Not too long after that, like the other before them there was pain. The pain I wished I would never have to feel. Then it came to me, this was Edward.

Another memory came. This one was a happy memory; there stood Carlisle, Edwards vampire father and his wife, Edward's vampire mother, Esme.

Memories flashed as the family started to become a whole. There was no time before the bright light came back and took other.

People no men were all around the body that I was now in. These so called menwere beating and raping this women; Rosalie. She was the last one that I had not seen and I wish I had not. I would never wish this on anyone. They soon stopped and then just left her in the street to die.

A flash came and I saw the men that had beaten and raped Rosalie, being killed. She killed them but did not by drinking their blood.

Darkness clouded my vision for the last time I hoped. Light came and went. This person,the last person was Emmett. He looked to be hunting maybe, out of the corner of his eye was a bear and it was charging right for him. The bear was on him in no time mauling him, the pain was excruciating. Time past slowly buy. Blond hair was seen and wind was felt. Soon he too was a vampire.

The whole family was happy, happy to have one and other. Flashes of them smiling made me feel like I belonged somewhere and maybe, just maybe that place is here with the Cullen's.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air, I looked around; the whole family was looking at me with wonder.

"Your heart stopped." My eyes shot to were Jasper was lingering near a wall. I blinked, now Jasper was right next to me, "Now why is that?"

**Okay that's all folks...be nice R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

From Death To Life

**AN – Two chapters in one day!! I don't own twilight...if I did I'd be rich... **

**4.****Visitor**

I was looking at them from under my bangs of my hair, with one eyebrow raised. "My heart stopped?" I stared at Jasper. He was a little to close to me for my liking. It was like he was smelling me; did I smell bad or something? "If my heart did stop wouldn't I be dead right now." I looked at Carlisle for conformation on the matter, "I would be dead…right?" I just couldn't wrap my head around me being dead, and now being alive.

"You smell…" he was smelling me, "almost human but it's like there's something under your scent." His hand held some of my hair to his noise. "Like spice and raspberries with an under tone of blood."

"Jasper…" Carlisle stopped there as Jasper let my hair go. Carlisle had a look on his face between anger and concerned. Jasper kept on looking at me with his noise still moving; I was somewhat concerned for my well-being. "Aleera tell us what happed?"

I didn't know if they would believe me or not if I told them, I mean I'm just human. "I can see into peoples pasts when I first meet them. I've never meet so many people before that have had the same thing happen to them." I looked up from the floor to look at their faces. "I know you don't believe me, but I know...," I swallowed slowly, " I know what you are."

"Tell us then, what you think we are," I looked at Rosalie meeting her gaze. "What is it that you saw in are past?"

"There's no need to feel threatened by me. It's not like I can control IT!" I was getting a little mad.

"Clearly." Okay that was it. I got up from the couch that I had been placed on; leaving Jasper behind and made my way to her.

"Would you like to know, I mean really know." She never moved she just stared at me. "I saw some of your past, from every single one of you." My eyes never left hers; I spoke just below a whisper. "I saw what those things did to you Rosalie and what you did to them. Know one deserved that Rosalie, not even your worst of enemies. I know that you are a vampire," I turned to look at Carlisle, "that all of you are vampires."

Carlisle had a look of a proud father as I told them I knew about them. Everyone was looking at Carlisle; I wasn't sure if they were asking if they could kill me cause I now there secret or not. All of sudden someone's arms were wrapped around me. I was taken back by this. I looked down noticed they were feminine. "I'm so happy, I'm not the only one." It was Alice, she then let go of me.

"What do you mean not the only one." I turned to look at Alice. I was about half and inch taller then her. "Only one of what?" I must have looked confused because she giggled somewhat.

"You don't know about are powers?" This came from the good-looking Edward that was leaning on the door frame.

"You have powers?" I replied, "Can't say that I did; there was one point were Alice seemed to know that Jasper was at the diner. Is that it?" I said to everyone.

"That would be it. See Alice, Edward, and I all have powers. Somewhat like yours but not exactly." I looked from Alice, Edward, and Jasper as he told me this. The look an Alice's face looked of joy, the one on Edwards not so much, but the one an Jaspers was amused. "Alice can do the opposite of yours, were you see peoples past life she can see the further." Alice's smile got bigger as she came over and engulfed me in another hug. "Edward can read peoples minds as well as speak in there heads ." Jasper looked at Edward, "He just can't read yours," Edward looked away form me, "Alice can not see your future ether." Alice pouted playfully at Jasper and he smiled to her. "As for me, I can feel and control the emotions of others, same as them I can't use powers on you ether." He had a playful smile on his face as he said this.

"Tell us Aleera, how is it that you can see in to peoples past lives?" The whole room was quite as Carlisle spoke in his smooth compassionate voice. Everyone's eyes were on me once again.

"I don't really know." I shrugged my shoulders, "It's happened since I was born." Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were the only one's who had looked at me with a comforting smile on their faces.

"Come on. That's not possible, you can't just have powers; right Carlisle?" Rosalie looked very pleased with herself on this one. I rolled my eyes.

"Your somewhat right there Rosalie." Her smile fell right off of her beautiful face. "Alice once told us that she too had the power of foresight, long before she became a vampire." Carlisle was looking at me with a look in his eyes that I could not place. "Now Aleera you don't know why your mother was coming here?" If Carlisle knows something, he wasn't letting on. "Or who your father is?"

"No." I was looking at Carlisle, "I did higher a privet investigator to find out some things about my mom and why she was coming here for, and have met with a lawyer about things she left to me." Carlisle nodded his head in understanding.

"Aleera would you be fine if we went to feed for a bit?" Carlisle looked at everyone as he said this. I nodded my head as everyone's eyes were on me. "Good we will be back in a few moments." He and the others left out the back door at lighting speed, and soon I was all alone in the Cullen house.

I went to the stairs where my duffel bag once sat, it was now missing in action. I was just about to put my foot on the first step of the stairs when banging was heard at he front door. I stud there wide-eyed at the door. I wasn't sure if I should open it or run up the stairs and hope they go away.

"LEACH!" A man shouted through the door, but why was he yelling leach at the top of his lugs? "OPEN THE DOOR LEACH!" Okay so a leach is a blood sucker right, and a vampire sucks blood. Oh! "I CAN SMELL YOU LEACH NOW OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" This guy was pissed off and I mean royally pissed off.

Taking the ten steps to the door to get a look of this guy through the peephole in the door I saw he had long black hair that fell done to his butt, he had no shirt on at all and it was raining out too. He looked to be tanned maybe Quileute, there's not near that amount of sun around here. The thing about this guy was that all he had on was paints, no shoes or anything. The man looked to be shaking in his skin, maybe it was form the cold, he was also huffing and puffing.

I saw a flash of his past; my heart went out to him. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. Hopefully I can make it out of his with out a scratch on me.

**Thanks for everything. Remember no flames, and R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

From Death To Life

**AN – Okay well chapter five is now here, sorry for the long wait. I don't own twilight so lets get on with the story.**

**5. Were-man?**

Just as I was opening the door a hand slammed in closed. I looked at the hand that rested on the door and then to the arm that was connected to the extremely muscular line baker known as Emmett Cullen. He moved himself between the door and me. "You don't want to go out there with that mutt in his…condition." He told me. He sounded concerned, why?

Time out! Emmett referred to the man as a mutt. A mutt is a male dog not a....... "That guy's a werewolf?" I was trying to be calm. "Okay, why is there a werewolf at the door?" his brow frowned at my question, I guess that was the wrong thing to say, "If it's okay to tell me, that is." I smiled sheepishly at him.

He moved once more, leaning down to my 5 foot 5 1/2 inches form his 6 feet 1 inch, "Try and stay by my, got it." He was looking at me like a big older brother looking out for is little sister or something. It wasn't a question it was a command. He opened the door to revel the reaming Cullen family surrounding a pitch-black wolf. It looked to be the size of a horse, talk about steroids.

The wolf in question was looking from Edward to Mr. C. It's head snapped in my direction; he bore his teeth and sneered towards me. I took a step back only to hit a something hard,i turned my head and there was Emmett looking down at me. I looked back at the wolf as he eyed me.

"She is not a vampire, so treaty is not broken." Edward snarled at the wolf. "She's human." The eyes that were studying me did not believe a word he was saying. I mean werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies right? So why trust one-and-other.

"She is a patient of mine Sam." Carlisle was trying to tell the wolf-man and by the look of it, it wasn't going so well.

I took a steep forward to the were-man known as Sam; he growled. "I'm dieing, just not there way of dieing." I was about 20 feet away from him when I sat on the cold ground. The wolf known as Sam was looking at my actions questionably, "I read somewhere that if you were to ever come in contact with a male wolf, an alpha wolf at that, you should lay down on your back to show them that they have dominates." I smiled at the wolf; Sam from were I sat, "I just hope me sitting down for you will do, but hey I can lay on my back if you want."

The wolf simpered at the last bit. "He thinks you're smart and to funny to be a vampire." The wolf's face fell as Edward told me what was on his mind. Sam looked at Edward, his face soon fell just as fast as Sam's. "The mutt here," Sam growled at being called a mutt, "would like to know how you came to be with us?"

Sam sat on the ground away from me and looked at me intently. "I'm dieing Sam; Mr. C I mean Carlisle wanted me to get out of the hospital for a bit." Looking in to Sam's dark eyes told him, I don't really have that much longer to live, and when I die I just wish to be happy." His eyes looked sad, "I don't won't be a vampire – no offense guy's – I've just lived my life the only way that I could have." He moved towards me, "Can you do my a favor Sam?" his head moved up and down, "When you go home to the people that care for you and the people that you care for tell them you love them. Tell them when you get up in the morning, before you go out, when you come home, and before you go to bed. Tell the women you care for that she's the first person that you would like to see in the morning, and the last thing to wish to see before you go to bed; bring her flowers just because you can, sing to her, no matter how awful you sound; get her mad at you and then kiss her. Look into her eyes and smile, kiss her forehead; slow dance with her even if there's no music, kiss her in the rain, and tell her she looks beautiful morning, noon and night. Just tell how in love you are with her and never let her get away. Can you do that for me Sam?"

I was looking at the ground telling him this, just thinking that no one would ever do that for me, even if they did they would have to go though heart ache once I die. Tears were running down my face. I saw furry onyx pays in front of me; something was nuzzling my head. I looked up to see the dark eyes of wolf Sam, I saw that there was something in his mouth; cloth, gray cloth. He dropped it form his mouth and it fell just next to me. "There is something in the left front pocket that I would like you to have." Edward replied the message for Sam to me. I looked at the gray cloth that was once pants – I think – taking the pants in to my hand, I slid my hand into the left pocket and took something out. In my hand was a Native American recite band. I looked up a Sam with a questioned looked. "This band is a symbol to our people – those like me – that you are my equal and a member of my pack as long as you live and after." Edward spoke for Sam. With a little smile on his wolf face, he licked my forehead and nodded.

"T-thank you Sam." I was mixed with shock, wonder, and happiness. I gave him a hug and whispered, "I'll never take it off, I primes Sam." And with that I let him go. He nodded his head at my and with he ran in the woods.

"So how did you know?" I heard form behind me.

Turing to look behind me stood Jasper, "About what? The wolf thing?" he nodded. I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't."

"So what you guessed?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head as I looked at everyone's face; Emmett's hardened. "YOU GUESSED?!" There was a snicker and soon a laugh; everyone one was looking form Edward to Jasper. Emmett's face soon did a 180, it was no longer so hard but it did a sly smirk as did everyone else. "Why do I have a funny feeling that we are going to have to try and keep you out of trouble." I looked at them in state of confusion.

"What do you mean try and keep me out of trouble?" Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Aleera," Carlisle responded to were Emmett left off, "we have disgusted this with one another and we would like you to become part of this family." Was he asking me to become a vampire? As if almost sensing what I was thinking, "We would like you to be still human, we would not like to take that away from you."

I didn't know what to do say to them. "I…I," breath Ally breath, "yes I would love that."

Alice, Esme and even Rosalie hugged me, I couldn't be happier. They let me go and the guys hugged me as well. "May we adopt you?" Esme's question seemed to hang in the air, everything seemed to freeze just then.

Tears started running done my face once more. A family. I nodded my head rapidly. Tears seemed to be flowing down Alice's, Esme's and Rosalie's faces as well. We made are way into the house, as we entered I squeezed the band that Sam gave me, this band and this family that I would soon be a part of, I would cherish till the day I die.

The room they gave me was fully loaded; computer, bed, everything. I turned to see Carlisle in the doorway. "Carlisle thank you so much for this."

"It was no problem at all Aleera." His face looked one of a father once more. "Now tomorrow is the first day of your treatment, as well as the day you meet with the lawyer; Annie left me a message on the phone for you that the day was changed." He answered my unspoken question. "And welcome home Aleera." He smiled and closed the door as he left. Tomorrow was going to be an up hill and down hill day. Hopefully everything will go right and I'll just forget about it, just maybe I will put it out of my mind, maybe even skip tomorrow and just sleep all day. I only wish I could do that.

I closed my eyes and feel in to a deep sleep, into dark nothingness.

**R&R please!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
